Lost And Found
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: Mikagami lost his sense of sight in an attempt to save Recca. But what is a swordsman without his eyes? As danger and the lack of faith approaches them, could they pull through together as one?
1. Default Chapter

***************

Lost and Found

***************

"Mikagami, are you alright?" Hanabishi Recca asked worriedly as his friend opened his eyes.

It had nearly been three months since Mori Kouran's private assassins had last ambushed the Hokage. It was then that caused the water wielder to land in coma for all these time. 

Hanabishi, WATCH OUT!" Mikagami Tokiya shouted as he threw himself in the path of Renge's flame in an attempt to shield his friend from the attack.

"Baka. Could you turn on the lights? How do you expect me to see in a dark room like this?" The flame-caster panicked as he looked around the hospital room. Bright sunlight were streaming through the windows, shining right onto the swordsman's face. The usually alert blue eyes seemed to be veiled by a light mist, scanning slowly around the room, as if looking for something to focus on. 

"Hey, sea-monkey, you hear me? I asked you to turn on the lights." There was no response. All he could hear was the hurried footsteps of the younger teen. 

"DOCTOR!!"

+++

The rest of the Hokage stood worriedly outside the hospital room, listening to what the doctor have to say about the patient's condition.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with him except for the fact that he could not see. We've checked his eyes and his brains; all had been fine. Not to worry as such cases are very common during the war, whereby soldiers forget how to see, how to hear etc."

"How long would it take for him to recover fully?"

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe a week, maybe a year. We don't know."

"Maybe never." Recca leant back against a pillar as realization dawned on him. It was then that the Hokage noticed how much weight their leader had lost in the course of these three months. The twinkle in his eyes was long gone; his eye bags had shrunken in, giving him a haggled look. Only sixteen and he looked sixty. 

"Recca-kun…" Yanagi said softly, putting a comforting hand on her ninja's shoulder. 

"I'll be alright, Hime." He then turned his attention back to the doctor. "Could I see him now?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but try not to remind him of his condition though he may seem to have taken it quite well."

"Not called Mikagami the ice block for nothing." Recca said as he pushed open the door to the swordsman's room. 

+++

"One…two…three…four…five of you and nobody's talking. It must be one of God's miracles." Mikagami spoke up after a long silence settled in. 

"Wow! Mi-chan, how do you know there's five of us in here without seeing?" Fuuko asked, only to receive a punch from Koganei for reminding the older teen of his condition. 

"Don't have to mourn as if I'm dead, okay? And whoever it is, you don't have to hit Fuuko. She had not meant it."

"How…how do you know?" Domon asked, thoroughly amazed by Mikagami's words.

"I could hear six different sets of heartbeats in this room. Excluding myself, there should be five other people in this room. And soft as it may seem, Fuuko did mutter a 'ouch'."

For that day, all of them did manage to have a normal conversation among themselves, all ignoring the fact that there was a blind man with them. All Mikagami have to do was to sit there quietly and he was soon forgotten. Guess that was one of the advantages of not taking part in the group's daily conversation in normal days. Nobody noticed the look on Mikagami's face. 

All except Recca.

+++

"Why are you still in the room?" Mikagami asked, sensing another person's presence even though the Hokage had already left fifteen minutes ago. 

"I'm sorry, Mikagami." The flame-caster pulled out a chair to sit down beside his friend. 

"What for? For sending a whole basket of fruit down my head just now?" Recca gave a soft chuckle, but stopped after he remembered what he was about to say.

"Mikagami, do you hate me?"

"The last thing I need right now is a sea-monkey beating around the bush with me. What is it that you want to say?"

"I…I mean, if not…for me, your eyes…" Mikagami raised a hand to stop him.

"Look, Recca, if I'd not stood between Renge's flame that day, you'd be the one laying here right now. Worse still, you could be dead and buried already. What will Yanagi do when that happens?"

"You…you…"

"Why the stammer again?"

"You called me Recca!"

"Oh. You have a problem with that?"

"No. Just that it sounds weird."

"So you prefer being called a sea-monkey."

"Certainly not."

"It seems so, sea-monkey."

"I'm not a sea-monkey."

"But you preferred to be taken as one."

"…"

+++

"Hai, otou-sama." The young girl skipped out of the posh office room, overjoyed that she had been given another mission by her "beloved" father.

"You are a good girl, Renge." The man mumbled softly to himself after the girl left his room.

"With you around, Hokage will be nothing."

"Watch out, Kurei. I shall wipe you out."

+++

"I'm surprised that they let you out this early. Your condition could not be that bad after all." Domon commented as Recca helped Mikagami into his father's car.

"My condition was never serious anyway. It's just that _some_ people acted as if I broke my neck or something like that." Mikagami said as he firmly tried to brush Recca's arms off hi shoulders.

"I think my hands would rather stay where they are right now. Thank you very much." Recca said, tightening his grip on the older teen.

Mikagami looked as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it. 

+++

"Okay, other than the run-in-sacked-him-and-conveniently-burn-down-the-house plan, what other ideas do you have in mind?" Aoi sat down at the table with Renge, chewing on the tip of her ballpoint pen. 

"Hey, Aoi-chan, how do you know exactly what Renge-chan is thinking of?" Renge asked, utterly amazed by her friend's 'intelligence'. 

_That's the only thing you brain could come up with anyway._ Aloud, Aoi said, "I believe I've a far better plan than that."

+++

Using his Ensui as a walking stick, Mikagami found his way to the couch and covered the sleeping Recca with a blanket. 

Ever since he had been discharged out of the hospital, there had not been a day that had gone by without the flame-caster at his place, trying to take care of the swordsman. Not that Mikagami mind, but sometimes he really wonder if Recca was just trying to make up for his guilt. 

Despite his current condition, Mikagami had never regretted his actions that day. Protecting the younger teen came as an instinct to him, as natural as one would try to protect oneself. But the reason as to why he had looked upon the flame-caster's welfare in priority to his own was unknown even to Mikagami himself. 

It could be the protective instinct one would have for someone younger than oneself, but strangely he had not felt the same way towards Koganei or Ganko. No, that feeling was certainly something stronger. Concern? No, definitely something stronger.

Love? Certainly not!

I'm straight! With the entire female population in school after me, I can't possibly fall for a sea-monkey like him! Yes, he's cute. Wait, where did that come from?

_I'm certainly going crazy._ With that, Mikagami quickly decided to get himself a stroll in the nearby woods. 

+++

The woods were certainly a good place for him to sort out his thoughts. With his sense of hearing sharper, Mikagami could now listen out for many sounds he had never bothered to do so before. The chirpings of the birds, the sound of the leaves when the wind rushed through them, the wonderful songs of Mother Nature. 

"My, my, isn't this Mikagami?" A figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. 

"Who's there?" Mikagami got on his feet immediately, pointing the Ensui to where the voice had come from. 

+++

"Listen up," Aoi was briefing Renge of her plan as they were being driven to their target's place. 

"I've sent Mokuren to ambush him. As Mokuren had already became a plant, he had no more heartbeats to speak of. With his sense of sight gone, Mikagami will certainly have a hard time fighting him. Now, we would go and help him bring Mikagami back to Mori-sama. Together with Kirin's shingan and my madougu, we shall modify Mikagami's memories and I'm sure Mori-sama would be very proud of us."

"That's a great idea, Aoi-chan!"

+++

Mikagami could no longer stop himself from screaming in pain. _Damn, why must he lose his sense of sight at this time? If he could see, that plant would have been dead by now._

"That's enough, Mokuren." That voice, it sounds familiar. 

"Hai, Aoi-sama, Renge-sama." _Great, I certainly have the worst luck today._

"We'd like you to make a trip with us to see Mori-sama, Mikagami Tokiya-san."

Darkness claimed him before he could reply. 

+++

Recca woke up, finding himself soaked in cold sweat.

_Mikagami, where is he?_

Recca got up from the couch and saw a note taped from the other side of the window. It was written in a child's handwriting. 

Recca-niichan, 

Papa would like to 'borrow' Mikagami-niichan for a while. Papa said you could get Mikagami back from him whenever you want to. :) 

Renge-chan.

Damn.

+++

A lone tear trickled down Aoi's cheek when she knew about the instructions she was given. 

Gomenasai, Mikagami-kun. 

+++

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**************

Lost and Found

Chapter 2

**************

_Like a wolf's cry in the distance_

_I heard the calling of your soul_

# I hear you crying

_~Ricky Martin_

"Is he alright?" Recca asked his mother as the older woman walked into the living room. 

"Yanagi had healed all his wounds, physically, that is. But emotionally, I could not tell. He had been through a lot this time."

"Mikagami Tokiya is a strong man. He has to be."

_For me…_ He added, silently.

"Mikagami!" Domon shouted as the Hokage knocked down the door of Mori Kouran's private mansion. 

_They had not come across a single guard on their way here and that certainly smelt fishy. But all became clear after they'd saw what was behind the great door._

_There, naked and laying in a pool of blood, was the water wielder. His silver hair, now caked with dried blood, set against his pale skin and the black tiled floors, forming an eerie and sick image before the Hokage's eyes. But despite the blood, there weren't much wounds inflicted on the blind man. _

_The bleedings were not purely external. _

_There was a tape recorder placed next to Mikagami. Fuuko picked it up and pressed 'play'. Mori Kouran's nasal voice came out of the recorder. _

_"Take him while you can, Recca. He was good."_

_Damn him, Recca thought. _

_ _

"He's awake!" Yanagi shouted from the other room.

+++

Recca stood stiffly at the door, shocked by what he had seen. 

Sure, Mikagami was awake. But his eyes were different. Even when he was blind, there had always been this familiar mocking look in his eyes. But now, all that had remained was two glassy blue orbs, void of feelings and expression. 

Recca only dared to move closer when he saw Mikagami's mouth moved.

"Wanna go home" was all he had said. 

+++

For the rest of the week, the brightest and most eloquent member of Hokage had been reduced to a beautiful porcelain doll, quietly sitting at a corner of the room, staring into space and mumbling nothing else but "wanna go home".

"Recca-kun, there are times when I think he's getting better," Yanagi said after they left Mikagami's room. 

His brown eyes widened with what could be conceived as pure joy. 

"What makes you think that, Hime?"

"I don't know. It's nothing he does, or doesn't do. It's just that when I'm in his room, dusting the things, I feel he's watching me. Once I glanced up and I could swear I saw some fleeting emotion in his eyes, not that blank look he usually wears."

Recca gave his Hime a quick hug before running back into the older teen's room. "Thanks, Hime!" He shouted. 

I'll make sure you recover. On my honor.

+++

A few more weeks went by and soon, the weather was turning cold. And before they knew it, it was November the thirteen. 

"Oi, Mikagami, it's your birthday today."

For all these days, there had not been the slightest improvement seen in Mikagami's condition. The Hokage had practically visited every doctor available in Tokyo but all of them had failed to find a cure.

"We are having a party for you, Mikagami. Please, all of us want the old and irritating smart aleck of a Mikagami back. Please come back." Recca sat down in front of his friend, holding on tightly to his hands. It was then that he noticed something about the other teen's hair.

"God, what have we done to your hair?" His hair was let down, framing his handsome face in a messy fashion. It was not in its usual shiny condition; instead it was greasy from its lack of wash. 

"I'm sorry. How could we have neglected the hair you were so proud of?" Lifting the invalid up, Recca carried him into the bathroom. 

_"Will you please stop all this? I know my house well enough to get in and out of bath without tripping on anything!" Mikagami shouted as the flame caster once again volunteered to help him with his shower._

_"But…"_

_"No buts. No way am I going to allow a sea-monkey to mess up my hair!"_

"Don't worry, I'll treat your hair properly. I'll make sure you attend your own party, smelling like a rose, and looking like one too." Recca whispered into Mikagami's ear as he helped his friend removed his clothes. The younger teen accidentally brushed against Mikagami's bare chest and found himself reacting to the contact.

"Hush. You are already home."_He had certainly been through a lot this time and I'm not going to do anything to him until he's ready. _

_"What are you trying to do?" Mikagami nearly yelled at the teen next to him, the one who had been yanking at his hair ever since they had got out of the house. _

Recca grinned cheekily at the older teen and answered, "Your hair just fascinates me."

"Yes, Mikagami. Your hair is really amazing. Sometimes soft, wavy and feminine but strong at the same time, just like you. The old you, that is." Wiping his hair dry, Recca lifted the water wielder out of the bathtub, and dressed him in his favorite soft-green tank top and black track pants. 

"Your party will be in a few minutes' time."

+++

"Hime, are you alright?" Rcca asked as the young girl clung on tighter to his arm.

"Hm? I'm perfectly fine." Yanagi replied, leaning her head against her ninja as the duo walked through the dimly lit park. 

"Seriously, I don't think it was a good idea to leave Mikagami at home alone." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mikagami-senpai will be all right." 

_The knob turned and the brown-haired young lady walked into the room. The occupant of that room was as usual, at the window seat, staring blankly into space. _

_"Mikagami-senpai, are you all right? There's something I…I need to tell you." Yanagi stammered a little as she walked towards the swordsman. "It's nothing serious, but I…I notice Recca-kun have been spending a lot of time with you."_

_She had always been hesitating about this issue. Somehow, she felt that Mikagami was not at all ill. There was just something about him that unnerved her, as if even when there were no feelings in those blue eyes, they had always been following her wherever she goes. Always spying, calculating, like that of how a predator would watch its prey. She had tried not to take it seriously, but for the past few days, her ninja had been spending much time with the older teen, and had been spending lesser time with her each day. It was as if she was not important to him anymore, and she certainly had not liked that at all. _

_"Ai…" The water wielder mumbled something softly. Yanagi placed her ear closer to his lips._

_"Ai shiteru, Recca."_

_The back of her hand found his cheek, hitting it hard across. _

_"You're sick," was all she said before walking out of the room. _

+++

Recca gave a soft knock on the wooden door before walking into the room. The silver-haired young man was seated at his window again, his long legs pulled up, his graceful hands loosely locked below his knees—and the windows were wide open and the cold, damp wind swept through the room. 

Alarmed, Recca ran to pull at his arm, but still he gazed straight ahead without blinking, finding his own way out of the nowhere he had lost himself in. Even as Recca shook him, the wind gusted in so strong it blew a table lamp to the floor. Using all his strength, Recca pulled the windows down and had them closed, then he ran to gather up blankets which he swatched about Mikagami's shoulders and legs; still he had not move or spoken. 

His face was pale and cold when the flame-caster touched him, but soft, and that made him cry out in relief. He wasn't dead. Yet, his pulse was faint when he felt for it, so much so that it was almost negligible. His fingers were trembling. 

Just as Recca was about to call for a doctor, he heard the older teen sneeze. 

"Mikagami! Are you trying to kill yourself, having the windows open like this?" He yelled, while hurrying to the swordsman's side. 

His eyes were unfocused and blurry, yet, it was the best thing Recca had not seen in months. Finally! With this thin streak of hope in him, Recca repeated Mikagami's name, over and over again, silently praying that he would wake out of his long trance. When feelings finally return to his eyes, Mikagami seized the flame-caster as a drowning man reaches for anything. He buried his face deep into the younger teen's hair. 

"Gomen ne, nee-chan. I…I love Recca!" Recca widened his eyes in shock. Had he heard him right? Had he heard something about Mikagami saying that he loves him?

"Ai shiteru, Recca."

"I love you too, Mikagami."

The chilly room brought on fresh assaults of sneezes, from both teens. Recca carried the other man to the bed, so that they could both snuggle under mounds of covers and wait for their shivering to end. Recca held on to him tight, caressed him, kissed him a thousand times as they moved closer towards each other, providing the warmth that was so needed at that moment. 

As he lay there beside the water wielder and heard him choke back his sobs and whatever anguish he had suffered, Recca suddenly realized Mikagami Tokiya was far too complex for him ever to understand. He'd just love him for what he was, and maybe one day when he woke up from a dreamless sleep he'd smile before dawn and throughout the day, memories of the past would be forgotten.

And Recca slept. From time to time he woke up slightly, enough to feel air moving around him. Enough to feel the warm body he was embracing.

+++

In the middle of the night, the blind man got up carefully, so as not to wake the flame-caster beside him. His hand touched his cheek slightly, while he wondered the reason to why he had cried. And he too had wondered for all this while who was this Mikagami Tokiya that they had mistaken him for. His name was Yamihoshi, his one and only name, the name that Mori-sama had called him by. But the mistake certainly helped in this particular mission. He certainly had fun, twisting the whole of the Hokage around his little finger, especially the Hokage descendant and the healing girl. 

"Say goodbye to your little princess, Hanabishi Recca." He muttered as he walked out of the room, an evil smirk forming itself on his lips. 

Author's note:

Hi people, Yuki here. I had not posted any note up on the previous chapter so this one shall be extra-long. This fic is dedicated to Natsuki-senpai, the one who had been pestering me to write a RecTok for her…*shrugs shoulders* it's fine with me anyway, since I love writing alternate pairings. 

Thanks to Neko-chan for putting me as her favorite author, that had certainly motivated me to write more. And yeah, thanks to Saturn for saying that my writing skills improve. And of course, all my readers out there. BTW, if you have any questions about the fic, just include your e-mail address in your review and I'll get back at you ASAP. 

'Yamihoshi' stands for 'dark star', if I'm not wrong. Yuki failed all her Japanese tests and exams. =]


	3. Chapter 3 [Lemon, Non-consensual]

**************

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

**************

_How was I to know in that one night_

_My whole life would change_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_I've never been the same _

_And if I could have one chance to have that_

_Moment back again_

_I'll never let it end_

_~Ricky Martin_

_He felt warm arms embracing him, tenderly but firmly, like how one would hold a newborn sparrow. The older teen took out a dagger from under the bed. He was about to plunge it into the flame-caster when those arms tightened their hold around him. _

_"Ai shiteru, Mikagami." A crystal fell from his eyes onto the other's cheek._

Yamihoshi placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying hard to massage away what promised to be a bad headache. Why had he not killed Hanabishi Recca that night when he had got the chance to, he didn't know. The boy had admitted in his sleep that he loved Mikagami Tokiya. Who was this certain man they had mistaken him for? What was it about him that could make the whole of Hokage care so much and for the Hokage descendent to fall in love with? If there was one more thing that Yamihoshi was worried about, it was the fact that he had such weird questions on his mind. Killing without mercy was what he had been taught and what he had been living by. But yet, why are all these unexplainable emotions invading his thoughts right now?

_Mori-sama would save me. Yes, I'm finally back home._ He pushed open the door to his master's office. 

"Morisa-ma, I've brought back the healer girl." The millionaire beckoned for Yamihoshi to come closer and patted lightly on his own lap. 

With a smile, the longhaired male sat down on Mori Kouran's lap and locked his fingers loosely behind the older man's neck. 

"You are a good boy. As long as you continue being good, I'll continue to love you."

Yamihoshi closed his eyes and greedily devoured the kiss the other man was giving him. 

"Hai, Mori-sama." He said between kisses.

+++

Recca flung an arm to his right, somehow relieved to find that his friend was not there. 

_What would Mikagami think if I did this? Wait! If he's not here, where would he be?_ The flame-caster bolted upright and looked around the dark room. All was the same as it was last night except for a missing someone. 

The teen threw the blanket off himself and dashed out of the room. 

"MIKAGAMI!!" Echoes were his only replies. The balcony doors were opened, white curtains fluttering in the soft breeze. White. The color of angels' wings. Pure white except for the crimson words on it, written in Mikagami's curvy handwriting. 

**_Say goodbye to your little princess. _**

**_ _**

The curtains continued to dance with the wind. 

+++

"Good morning, princess." Yamihoshi sat casually on the window ledge, his hair was down, and its silver tint illuminating his handsome face in the pale moonlight. 

"Where am I?" Yanagi asked. While she was scared about waking up in an unfamiliar place, she was, at the same time, relieved that there was someone she knew with her there. 

He did not reply. 

"Mikagami-senpai…" 

"I'm not Mikagami!!" He snapped at her. 

"I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for Mikagami Tokiya. I hate him, I hate his guts!!!" The man took a deep breath and smiled. A smile that sent shivers down Yanagi's spine. 

"Let me tell you a story, princess. A story about a boy who had no past, no light, no emotions and no friends. His earliest memories were waking up into this world, not knowing how it looks like for he was blind. He did not even know if it was day or night when he woke up. All he heard was the whispers in the corridors outside his room…"

_The teen simply sat there on the table, his eyes unfocused for he do not know what was there in the room for him to focus on. Life had been dark since he opened his eyes a few days ago. _

_"So, he's that kid Mori-sama brought back that day."_

_"I could not understand why Mori-sama brought him back. He's only a blind man. But he's cute though, almost like a girl."_

_The boy tightened his grip around a corner of the wooden table, and broke it off._

_ _

"Nobody's child, that's what they called him." Yamihoshi continued. "He stayed alone in the room, for how long, he had no idea for he could no longer tell the difference between day and night. Until _he_ came to show him how much he really worth.

The boy wrapped a vase with his blanket and smashed it hard against the floor. Unwrapping the blanket, he took out a piece of broken glass and held it against his wrist. Will it hurt? He wondered. But anything would be better that this condemned existence. An unfamiliar hand gave him a slap across the face.

_"Who are you?? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!"_

_ _

"It was Mori-sama who saved him that day, he was the one who gave me the light in my life. Mori-sama was my only father, my only friend and only lover. Yamihoshi, that's the name he had given me and I'll serve him even at the cost of my life!"

"Senpai…what had he done to you?" A sudden blur, and the man was on top of her. His hand pinned her arms to the bed with an iron grip, his knees were on her thighs, pressing them down. 

"But even a blind man should be entitled to some personal entertainment. Please do not hate me, princess, blame your ninja for not being able to protect you."

With his free hand, Yamihoshi tore off her blouse and pushed her skirt up. Yanagi tried to struggle, but her limps were kept in a tight lock. 

"No, senpai, NO!!" Yanagi kept shouting until Yamihoshi silenced her with a kiss. 

The kiss was demanding, harsh and ruthless. Yanagi tried clenching her teeth to stop him from invading her mouth but Yamihoshi bit on her lips. 

Yanagi was really worried with what Yamihoshi was doing. She struggled hard to free her hands but the older man was too strong for her. Nevertheless, she did not stop trying to talk sense into him. 

But he did not listen. 

By now, Yamihoshi had already removed his trousers and boxers. His hard member was pressed against her soft skin. He nibbled softly on her earlobes and slid his tongue down her body, leaving a small space between his lips and her skin. His hand started to work on the only piece of cloth left to stop Yamihoshi from entering her. It was soon being ripped as well. 

Yanagi shut her eyes tight as she felt his mouth closing over her left breast. Tears continued to flow. By now, she had already given up for the man to stop violating him. Her body was responding to his every touch and Yanagi hated herself for that. She hated herself for taking pleasure in such a shameful act, especially when the man on top of her was the senpai she had respected so much. 

Without bothering to stretch her, Yamihoshi simply entered her forcefully, enjoying the tightness of her opening. Finally, he removed the arm that held her hands above her head. But she did not fight back. 

"Whore." He said as he continued thrusting, ignoring her shouts, concentrating only on completing whatever he was commanded to do.

Slowly, he body began to take up the rhythm of his thrusts. 

+++

_ _

_"Tokiya! Watch out!!"_

_ _

_"Thanks for saving us."_

_ _

_"Mikagami, why do you want to take part in the Urabattousatsujin?"_

_ _

_"I'll be the prize."_

_ _

_"Mikagami! Damn it, Mokuren, release Koganei at once or I'll reduce you to ashes!"_

_ _

_"Don't think I took that blow for you. I'm just too stupid."_

_ _

_"I live only for revenge. Nee-chan, this day had finally arrived."_

_ _

_"You still have friends and companions. Please do not be like me."_

_ _

_"Do you really trust Recca that much? Let me tell you, he will not retuen!"_

_ _

_"Aishiteru, Mikagami."_

Unconsciously, Yamihoshi hugged his arms with his hands and held them tight against him. 

_ _

The flame-caster gathered the water wielder's naked form close to himself, being careful so as not to hurt him more than he already was. 

_"Don't be afraid, kimi ga…kimi ga mamoru."_

_ _

Yamihoshi removed his arms and walked down the dimly lit corridor; trying hard not to think about the times he had spent with the Hokage. 

Unknown to him, someone was hiding in the shadows. The orb on her ring glittered brightly in the darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 4

No matter the blossom, someday it will wilt

No matter the dream, someday it will fade

No matter the love, someday it will cool

No matter the star, someday it will cease

I discovered something hidden within my soul

God hurts 

And breaks those He loves

And now He is laughing at me

~Takehito Koyasu

"Oi, Bishounen!" Yamihoshi did not bother to turn around, knowing fully well who the bastard behind him could be. 

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Mokuran gave a smirk; slowly and deliberately, he ran his fingers through the young man's hair. He then lowered his head to begin biting and sucking on Yamihoshi's neck. The teen only stood there, trying hard to suppress the unknown fear rising in him. 

"Leave him alone!" Aoi commanded, her eyes piercing at Mokuran through the rear view mirror. 

"Do whatever you want with him after we get back. I don't want my car to be dirtied. 

"Hai, Aoi-sama." The man said, keeping a lustful eye on the unconscious boy nex tto him.

+++

Mikagami bit softly on his own lips as he felt himself being thrown onto the cold tiled floors. His hand sand legs are being tied together by rough ropes. Damn! He thought. If not for my eyes.

"So, Mikagami, here's a little life lesson for you today."

"Mokuran," he spat at the voice. "Let go of me this very moment or else I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Mokuran only snickered and stroke Mikagami's smooth cheek. The swordsman shuddered. 

"What are you trying to do?" Mikagami said, hoping his voice would sound much more calmer than he really was. 

"No use trying to act innocent over here, water boy." Mokuran sneered, as he tore off the teenager's shirt with one smooth swipe. 

"Meguri Kyoza told me all about you, you little whore. How you twist and turn in bed, always begging for more." He continue talking, without stopping his hands from exploring the lower part of Mikagami's body. 

His pants were long gone. But Mikagami only laid there, numb by his childhood memories while the older man continued to thrust into him with rough, fast actions. 

"Liar…" The swordsman muttered. 

"Damn! Why aren't you making any noise?!" Mokuran shouted angrily as he pulled himself out. His left arm slowly formed a plant whip and began hitting on Mikagami's soft flesh, drawing blood with every contact. Still, the water wielder had not respond. Frustrated, Mokuran inserted the branch into the other man's opening, and to his pleasure, was rewarded by a loud scream from Mikagami. Mokuran only thrust deeper. 

"You are not to kill him, Mokuran." Aoi stepped into the light. 

"Mori-sama have plans and I suggest for you not to upset them."

Gomenasai, Mikagami-kun.

+++

Mokuran curled a thin branch around Yamihoshi's left wrist and tightened it slowly.

"Stop it, Mokuran." The man removed the branch at command, leaving a red line encircling Yamihoshi's wrist. 

"Hai, Mori-sama." He then walked away in the opposite direction, leaving the millionaire and Yamihoshi to themselves. 

Just as he walked past the businessman, Mokuran heard a soft whisper from him.

"Go and have some fun with that guy in the dungeon."

He smiled. 

+++

Raiha lifted his head slightly when he heard the slight clanking of metal chains outside. How long had it been since he had seen some light? 

His purple hair had already been caked with his blood. 

The door to the cell opened, and when Raiha opened his eyelids, all he could see was a single eye, filled with cold hard cruelty and nothing else. 

+++

Kurei walked out of his little hut in the middle of a forest. His bangles hit against one another slightly as he lifted a hand towards the wooden house, burning it and all the memories that come together with it. 

Slowly, he replaced his scarred face with a mask and made his way out of the forest, determined to bring back the person he loved, alive. 

+++

Recca clenched his fists around the offending white cloth. The curtains continued their dance in the soft breeze, but the flame caster could only let his tears fall freely. 

+++

Mori Kouran kissed the wound on Yamihoshi's hands softly before letting his lips traveled upwards to capture the younger boy's lips. 

+++

Yanagi's eyes fell on the sharp fruit knife in her hands, staring emptily at the shiny blade, looking at her reflection in them. 

End of Chapter 4

Author's note:

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up and posting so short this time. As a matter of fact, I just took a geography paper today and nearly died in that one hour's time. *HAIZ* Human geography is…never mind. I just don't like the subject. But anyway, hopefully I could get the next chapter up soon, and finish this fic before Christmas this year, but looking at my schedule for this holidays…things don't look very hopeful. But anyway, I would try (keyword: try) to finish this soon. 

Majokai Yukiko


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice [Gore warning]

Lost and Found

Lost and Found: Chapter 5: Sacrifice

Majokai Yukiko

The reaper is at my door no

He's come to take me home

~Sacrifice, London After Midnight

_::Kurei:: _

_His fingers played softly around the petals of those red roses in his garden. Red, dramatic, hatred, violent… All his life he had been caught up in that whirlpool of fire, slowly burning to death in the cold flame. _

_The young boy looked up at the purple night sky above. One day, perhaps one day, he could find some one who would look at him as who he is, not the assassin, not the killer, not the machine, but him….a weak human being in need of love and care, some day…some one. Till then, he would continue waiting. _

_ _

_::Raiha:: _

_Dear…whoever you are…if you could bring me away from here, I would love you forever and ever. So, find me…find me… _

_ _

_::Tokiya:: _

_It was always during those times at night when the nightmares would haunt me. The recollection of that scream, that knife, the cruel tinkle of the earrings, and the bloodshot eyes of the killer…Sometimes forgetting seemed so easy compared to remembering. But he could not forget, no matter how big the temptation was, the memory and the hatred had to remain. They had to…just had to…if not…the emptiness would be too hard to bear. _

_He was only a monster that breathes, drinks and feeds on revenge. Not fit for any sort of love…if so…then why did you choose to love me?? Why? _

_ _

_::Recca:: _

_Because I want to. There's just no proper explanation for this, simply because this is love we are talking about. Emotions are hard to control, even if loving you would have to take me through the labyrinth of unknown, the puzzle of the human mind, the trial and error of reintroducing love into a machine…I would not give up. Just wait…I'll be there soon enough for you. _

_ _

_::Yanagi:: _

_Why…when I reach out and scream for help, there was no one to reply, no one to say that it would be fine, no one to say that it'll be alright…why? Why…when I'm lost, there was nothing to find except for the misty white road in front. The road to death…perhaps…maybe…death is easier than living. He gave me a choice, the sharp cold edge of the blade…should I give myself more time…should I? _

_ _

_::Yamihoshi:: _

_Come back…come back. Who are you, why do you have to appear in my dreams every day and night? Why is it that you always scorn me with those icy blue eyes? Please, return and tell me, what was all these about? All this blood, the coldness…where am I? What am I doing out here in the master's room? The smell of the sex in the air, the sickening feel of the sheets around me, all sticky with the night's activities…what am I doing here? Stop tormenting me…stop confusing me…who am you?? And who am I? _

_ _

_::Raiha:: _

_What's all these about? Please tell me…please save me. How am I going to explain the sudden chill around me when there was a warm body on top of me? I don't want this…please…just kill me… _

_ _

_::Yanagi:: _

_Is this how death feels like? The feel of my life blood slipping away from me, slowly, little by little…my eyes were blurring…am I afraid? No I'm not…am I scared? No, I'm not. Why? What do I feel now? Free…this is truly my escape. I'm a coward, I admit…and now…I don't want to face the world anymore than I have to. The angels…they are calling me…goodbye…goodbye world…goodbye…Recca-kun… _

_ _

_::Kurei:: _

_Say your last farewell to the world my friends. Only a fool would stay alive…memories hurt…even more than the time when you went through it yourself. Let all the glory and artificial beauty of this world fade like how a rose would do. Let them burn in the dirt of their sins. _

_ _

_::Raiha:: _

_Let us die and burn in this hell forever. Away from this life of blood and hatred, and in the arms of the man I love. _

_ _

_::Yamihoshi:: _

_Farewell… _

_ _

_::Tokiya:: _

_And good night… _

_ _

Aoi closed his eyes as he felt his head hit the kitchen table, his body burning and dripping with gasoline.

_He who lit the flames of guilt allows them to consume him…_

_ _

Hanging from the metal hook, Mokuren had his skin peeled off and lying in a small pile below the dead body.

_God never hears the prayers of a sinner…_

Tokiya plunged another knife into the other eye and dug it out of its socket. With shaking hands, he removed it from the blade and placed it neatly on the bedside table, just right beside the other eyeball he had just removed.

_See no evil…_

Slowly he sliced off Mori Kouran's ears and arranged them on the black lacquered wood.

_Hear no evil…_

Recca frantically rushed into the room, widening his eyes in horror as a naked Mikagami Tokiya went about the mutilation of the man who had destroyed him. Out of instinct, he rushed forward, hugging Tokiya from behind, not caring if the other man could easily kill him.

"Recca…" Tokiya muttered softly, sounding like the vulnerable young child from seven years ago. "Where is Heaven?"

The flame-caster closed in his eyes in pure sorrow, wondering if he could ever return the life back to the young man he was holding.Wondering how to answer that ominously innocent question…

Kurei lovingly brushed the purple bangs off Raiha's forehead, holding back the tears as he watched those amber eyes lost focus.

"Heaven is where angels are…wherever you are…that's heaven for me…"

Tokiya lifted the blade, pressing the sharp edge hard on his jugular vein, staining the metal surface with fresh blood.

_Speak no evil…_

The darkness consumed the light within the room; the creature consumed the one soul that was left. Only love remains…

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
of those who were older than we-  
of many far wiser than we-  
and neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea..."  
Prologue_

_ _

_'Annabelle Lee' by Edgar Allen Poe_

The End

  
  
Author's note:

Finally, the last chapter of 'Lost and Found'. *cheers* I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter, as most of my readers will know, I'm more of an emotion-person than an action-person, and what's more, I wrote this while having a Spanish song playing on my radio. I just had my medication and was feeling very drowsy when I wrote this…oh yes, and sorry for the goriness in the death of Mori Kouran, Mokuren and Aoi. I seriously think Mori and Mokuren deserve it but as for Aoi…fine, I gave him the coolest death out of the three. So…for now, back to sleeping and getting more ideas for my other fics.

Majokai Yukiko

Down with a lousy cough and fever

On thirty-first of august two thousand and one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
